Convocation of Silvermoon (Reformed)
History The Convocation of Silvermoon (a.k.a. Council of Silvermoon or Silver Circle) was a ruling body of the high elven realm of Quel'Thalas, along with the Sunstrider dynasty. Governing from the capital city of Silvermoon City, the Council of Silvermoon was comprised of seven great high elf lords who each vowed to watch over and protect the lands from the Burning Legion and other threats. The Council of Silvermoon was wiped out when Arthas Menethil razed Silvermoon during the Third War. After the attack, the last remaining members of the council were Kael'thas Sunstrider, who was in Dalaran during the attack, and Dar'Khan Drathir, who betrayed Quel'Thalas to the Scourge in order to gain more power for himself. After returning to the devastated elven lands, Kael'thas never revived the Council of Silvermoon, but rather went on to become the sole ruler of the blood elves for a short time, before his eventual betrayal with the kidnapping of the Naaru M'uru, and replacement found in Lor'themar Theron. Adapted from WoWpedia. The Alliance Reformation Vincent Ravenwing and Aeriyth Dawnsorrow met on numerous occasions to discuss the wellbeing of their race, and arrived at the same conclusion each time; more must be done to give the high elves hope. Casting aside all notion of big politicks, the two set to work vetting candidates to help them remake the Convocation that would organise efforts throughout the Alliance to get their race back on track. No voting, no ruling, simply the rebirth of a people through community outreach. The Legion Invasion Many new things were brought to the attention of the remaining High Elves of the Alliance, most notably the resurgence (and survival) of the ancient city of Suramar. On a historic occasion, the various Thalassian leaders of the Alliance finally banded together as one, and after years of planning, discuss relocation and settlement efforts - as well as a unified presence to represent themselves in the House of Nobles. Finally. Representation Dawnsorrowcrest.png|House of Dawnsorrow Screenshot_18.png|House of Ravenwing Dawnrunner.jpg|House of Dawnrunner HouseLightsworn.png|House of Lightsworn ValcariSigil.png|House of Val'cari Dayfall.png|House of Dayfall DayglowBanner.png|House of Dayglow Silverfall banner.png|House of Silverfall Sunrose-heraldry.jpg|House of Sunrose Sunwraith1.png|House of Sunwraith Projects *Hooked on Phoenix *Dawn's Roost Orphanage. Toderick Stoneward generously donated the deed to Stoneward Estate to Aeriyth Dawnsorrow for renovation into an orphanage for high elves and half elves. The future establishment has not yet been given a name. Dame Zeal was able to provide furnishings, Terralina Dawnbringer provided employment of her masons, Elizabeth Embershield provided extra funds if needed for renovations. *Elven Genealogy Project Proposed by Saeran Dawnlight to trace back the roots of surviving High Elf houses to their origins in Highborne records. An underwater excavation of the Ruins of Vashj'ir was agreed upon. Vincent Ravenwing is helping supply the excavation team with rebreathers, and the Highguard (High Elf)'s navy to provide transport ships. Terralina Dawnbringer's Highborne contacts could also aid this process. Buckle of the Sun King was recovered from the shores of Quel'Danas. *Affordable Sunwell Rings Project *Thalassian Cultural Center *Allerian Colony References Category:Organizations Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Alliance Organizations Category:The Highguard